Bloody Encounter
by 143badgirl
Summary: Who knew passing through the forest can get me alot of admirers and a husband? Did i tell you they are all vampires AU OOC KaZe pairing rated M for a reason people BEING REWRITTEN
1. Meeting ZERO POV

AN:

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character or vampire knight**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day when a young man with silver hair and lilac eyes named Zero pass through a forest shortcut, named Kuran forest, to his girlfriend's,Rinma, house. Little did he know he was being followed<p>

**ZERO POV**

As i reached the middle of the forest. I came across a pureblood,a vampire born from two vampire parents. I pointed the gun at him as he came closer.

" Stay back, pureblood ! " I said

He stop and said " Where are my manners, I am Kaname Kuran, owner of the Kuran forest. And you have something I want "

My gun was thrown aside " You know everything in this forest is mine so..." He cornered me to a tree "you are now mine "

he kissed me forcefully on my lips. I could fell his knee rubbing my dick as he unbutton my shirt and ran his hands on my pale chest. He stopped kissing me and tilted my head to the right and bite my neck hard. Instead of feeling pain I could feel pleasure run through me. " aaaaahhhnn..." I moaned out. "Sounds like someone's enjoying himself". With that said I pushed him away and ran to Rinma's house. I ran and ran til I saw her house.

I opened the door to see the Pureblood smash Rinma's head. Blood splashed on my face. He then stood up straight and looked at me as if nothing happened. " I never liked sharing " I saw him snap his fingers then I blacked out

I woke up the next day with no recollection of what happened yesterday and the pureblood's arms around me and one of my wrist tied cuffed to the bed frame

* * *

><p>AN:<br>**Well that's it for the moment. I know it's short but I will post soon**


	2. Meeting KANAME POV

AN:

**Disclaimer: I own none of the character or vampire knight**

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME POV<strong>

As i was patrolling around my territory i saw a young man. His blood smelled so sweet that I knew he was my mate I followed him to th middle of the forest. I stopped to show my self

" Stay back, pureblood ! " He said

I stop and said " Where are my manners, I am Kaname Kuran, owner of the Kuran forest. And you have something I want "

" You know everything in this forest is mine so..." I cornered him to a tree "you are now mine "

I kissed him on the lips deepening it as i explore and taste every inch of his mouth. I knead his dick as I unbutton his shirt and ran my hands on his pale chest. I stopped kissing him and tilted his head to the right and bite his neck hard as I started seeing his memories of his childhood,his girlfriend, something i have to take care of later, and his ident." aaaaahhhnn..." he moaned out I chuckled softly. "Sounds like someone's enjoying himself". With that said he pushed me away and ran

Since he ran I thought i should visit his girlfriend I arrived shortly there before Zero can even get there

I opened the door to see his girlfriend by the door waiting for Zero. I walked quietly behind her and smash her head as i did that the door opened to see Zero. Blood splashed all over the place and on his pretty face. I then stood up straight and looked at him as if nothing happened. " I never liked sharing " I snap my fingers which hypnotized him. In a state he was consciousness and unconsciousness

I put one arm wrapped on his back and the other between his knees and carried him to a bedroom.

i lied him down on the bed and straddled on him.

He closed in a ear and said sexy "I'm gonna make you scream "

I could feel him shrudder underneath me.

I bit hard on his neck again drawing some blood after that I licked him so it will heal

I first shredded his shirt of and ran my hands around his body stopping at his nipple squeezing it a bit then I brought my mouth down and licked his nipple

my other hand then unzipped his pants and rubbed his dick as zero moaned

I slowly licked the top of his cock. He gave a loud cry as i took him in whole.

His hands gripping on the bed sheets turning his knuckles white

He gave a cry and came in my mouth

Two of my fingers entered him

he moaned as i found that spot, traveling back to his neck leaving hickeys on his neck, as i kept sucking the soft flesh, all the way to the collarbone.

I curled my fingers, making him hiss in bliss. Abusing his prostate.

"Ngn! Aah!" I heard him scream, thrusting in and out, aiming at that one spot

I removed my fingers hearing a whine while I was thinking about too bad he was hypnotized in to doing this than willingly

He squealed as I lick his hole all the way up to the tip of his cock

I placed his legs on my shoulder, bending him in half as I went face to face.

I smirked and said "Scream for me "as I penetrated his tight, hot ass in one thrust.

Aah!Nnn...Ah!he screamed as I started to to slid in and out slowly, gradually increasing my pace, thrusting deeper and harder, making him scream louder

I could heard wood cutters pass through the house I stopped and took out a handkerchief binding his mouth.

" Try staying quiet for a while, Zero~~" I thrusted deeply, pounding him hard his bounded moans turning me on. He clenched around me coming between my chest and his stomach.

I could hear the wood cutters leaving taking of the handkerchief. Growling as he milked me dry. The tight heat pulling me in, but I didn't stop but thrusting harder inside of him.

I Looked at the mess he was in. Flushed face, messy hair,bites and hickeys, cum leaking out his ass, and that moan.

"Aah!Aah!Sto-Aah"

turning me on like a wild animal, hearing his melodic voice. As a deep growl escaped my throat.

"MINE"I said possessively, giving one final deep shove making him wail.

I Pulled away looking at what I have claimed as my mate, as what's mine.

I pulled out a pair of cuffs in my pocket

cuffing him on the bed frame, so he wouldn't get away in the morning, knowing full well he would.

Slipping back on to the bed. Wrapping one arm around his waist. Drifting to sleep thinking how will I get him to love me unconditionally.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up by movement on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Zero trying to take off the cuffs.

* * *

><p>AN:<br>**Well that's it for the moment. I know it's short but I will post soon**


	3. Waking up to this mess

AN:

**Disclaimers: I own none of the characters and vanmpire knight**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaname woke up to see Zero trying to escape.<p>

Kaname moved closer behind Zero careful not to make his movements known.

"I wouldn't try if I were you, you will never be able to unlock it. It's a special pair of cuffs that can only be opened by me. "Kaname said seductively in Zero's ear nibbling it a little, making Zero shrudder. Zero then pushed him away"Stay away from me!" he screamed. Kaname chuckled darkly and said "that is not how you talk to your mate, as you are mine"

"I will never be YOURS"

"You are MINE"Kaname kissing him forcefully , making him fall, lying on the struggling to escape.

What confused Zero was that he suddenly stopped. 'Why did he stop?' Zero thought

"Would you have like for me to continue"Zero shock he read his mind. "Of course I can read your mind. I am after all a Kuran" right then he remembered all his sensei,Toga Yagari, taught him.

Zero mentally remembers.

Kaname Kuran the leaders of the whole forest. His castle in the middle of the forest.

Rido Rokudo the man at the south of the forest living with his daughter, Ruka Souen, said to be the mate of Kaname Kuran. In my situation right now may be she isn't.

Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido ruled the land in west.

Rima Toya and Senri Shiki ruled the land in the east.

At the north a mysterious man lives unknown by others but the Kuran.

Zero was in deep thought that he didn't realize he was now staring at Kaname.

"Am i really that addictive for you to stare at me. "

Zero stared a few more minutes then started to blush heavily.

'how cute' Kaname thought' I knew he was a good and cute mate'.

'What's wrong with me?!'zero screamed in his mind

Zero was so distracted by the thought he did not notice Kaname standing up and getting dress. A few minutes later he realized his movements and continued to struggle free from the cuffs.

Kaname sighed and snapped his finger, immediately the cuffs open.

Zero feeling confused looked up to Kaname

"Get dressed we are going to the castle"Kaname said in a calm voice.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD FO-" Zero was cut offed by Kaname kissing him again on the lips more passionately than before, muting Zero with a major blush.

'Why do I feel like I know him somewhere'

Kaname's eyes suddenly had a hint of hope in them, it appeared and disappeared just as fast that Zero barely missed it.

Why would Kaname be flashing hope in his eyes Zero deciding to leave it for now.

When suddenly Kaname wrapped him in the blanket, then carried him bridal style.

Running out the door traveling in a very a accelerated speed.

Deciding to go with it instead of battling Kaname, Zero stayed quiet and waited for him to stop.

Once Kaname stopped we were now in front of a castle in the middle of nowhere.

Walking inside three people greeted us.

"Welcome back master Kaname" the blonde one said "who did you bring home master? "

"Everyone this is Zero, he has lost his memories and was trained by Toga and now my mate, now introduce yourselves"

"Hello, Zero-sama,I am Takuma Ichijo you may call me Takuma" the blonde said bowing politely.

"Seiren" the girl silverrette said

"Hi Zero-chan, my name is Yuuki Kuran. I am Kaname's sister, you can call me yuuki" eventhough she said it smiling you could feel she had a dark aura around her

'What have I got myself into'.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Any suggestions to the next chapters is acceptable<strong>_


	4. Special Fruits

"Zero-sama please follow me to your room "

Takuma said then looked at Kaname

"Kaname-sama, you have a meeting in ten"

Walking through the hallways in complete silents, was then broken by Takuma, "You're very lucky to have Kaname-sama, alot of people would love to be in your place, Zero-sama"

Zero stopped shocked by the words he had said to him, but not wanting to draw attention to himself, he continued to walked.

"This is where you and Kaname-sama will sleep, I have prepared for you clothes to change into."

Zero looked at him self realizing he was only wrapped in a blanket, distracted by the fact he did not hear him saying who he was sharing the room with Kaname.

A clicked of a door, Zero realized Takuma had left him.

Dressing up, Zero was curious about the castle.

Standing up, he went to the door and walked out the room.

~~~time skipping ( 5 hours later )

'Shit I'm lost aren't I ' Zero sigh at his thought ' great good Zero getting your self lost in a castle.' Walking through the what seems to be a endless hallway

'The room should be aro-. 'Zero thought was cut short when something or more specifically someone slammed him to the wall.

"Stay away from. Kaname-oniisan, he does not need you"

Looking down he saw Yuuki holding a dagger up my throat trying to cut me

What surprised him though was that she retracted her dagger immediately after, then turn around smiling.

"Is there a problem here imouto" a deep voice man said in front of Yuuki, Zero looking over Yuuki saw Kaname standing there a frown visible on his face

"Nothing's wrong, Kaname-oniisan, right Zero-kun" Yuuki said while turning his head slightly at Zero glaring.

"Yes, nothing's wrong " Zero said

Kaname walked pass Yuuki, who was pouting, and walked towards Zero looking at his eyes

"Good, now Zero what are you doing out your room" Kaname asked Zero

"I got lost"Zero mumbled almost unheard, but since Kaname was a vampire they're senses were more profound than normal humans.

"Alright I shall escort you to you're room" Kaname requested

Zero nodding head follow Kaname down two more doors. Once Zero and Kaname reach their room.

Zero then was shoved again but much more softy to the wall.

"Let me go !" Zero demanded Kaname

"I should punish you for lying " he said in Zero's ear making him shudder.

Zero then was thrown on to the bed. Kaname by the drawers finding something. I took that chance to run but was pushed back down again by Kaname. This time he was holding something.

"These are special fruits, once they are inside you. You would want nothing but sex."Kaname said

Zero looked him wide eyed, ' I'm gonna be raped by a vampire'

"Oh no dear, its not rape if you want it." Kaname said as he read my thoughts.

Zero was going to counter back when he ripped off his new pant and shoved one seed at a time.

"Aah... Nng...haa..." Zero could only moan as seeds were inserted in him.

Kaname was very much enjoying this. Getting hard as Zero moaned louder and louder.

"Scream, Zero. Louder." Kaname said as he shoved a hand full of it in his tight ass.

Zero could feel himself wanting more, himself wanting, begging for more.

Kaname noticing that he wanted more, moving closer to Zero's ear and whispered " Beg if you want more."

Zero not able to take it anymore "Pl- please, mo-more"

That was when Kaname lost it and shoved into Zero's tight, still full ass.

"AAAHHH! K-aname- me! M-more" Rumming into Zero, Kaname could feel the fruits inside Zero rubbing against his cock as he grind Zero.

'What am I saying' Zero thought

"Exactly what you want me to do" Kaname said as he thrusted into his prostate.

"Aaah... Aaaah... st- aaah make it... nnngh stop"

"Say the magic word"

Kaname thrusted harder making Zero shout louder than before.

"P- please stop"

"I'm sorry I'm already at my limit" Kaname replied thrusting hard hard and fast.

Zero's cock was now being rubbed at the same rhythm as he was getting fucked.

Finally Zero cummed on his and Kaname's chest while Kaname spilled his seeds deep inside Zero.

In the end Zero passed out.

And Kaname pulled out of Zero as the fruits inside him also slipped out looking down he said "I may have gone too far," thinking for a moment " maybe not"

He then cleaned both him and Zero. Covering Zero with the blanket and He got Dressing himself. He then walked out to write invitation for a certain someone's birthday.

* * *

><p>Ideas are appreciated<p> 


	5. Author's note Important

_**Rewritten**_

_**Hey guys this story is being rewritten **_

_**But do not worry posting of the new story will come out soon**_

_**CIAO~~~**_


End file.
